dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilgamesh (Original)
Gilgamesh is a secret playable character in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, representing Final Fantasy V. Introduced as Exdeath's lieutenant, he was ultimately banished to the Interdimensional Rift after repeatedly failing his assignments. Since then, he began traveling between worlds collecting rare weapons and challenging worthy enemies to battle. In Dissidia 012 Gilgamesh is seeking Bartz, wishing to challenge his old rival to their promised rematch. Though he is treated as a villain, Gilgamesh is an outsider to the cycles of war, and it is left ambiguous as to if he was summoned by Chaos to fight, or just happened upon World B and the cycles of war by chance while travelling between worlds. Appearance Gilgamesh (Normal).png|Normal Gilgamesh (Alt 1).png|Alt 1 Gilgamesh (Alt 2).png|Alt 2 Gilgamesh (DLC).png|DLC Gilgamesh (EX Mode).png|EX Mode Gilgamesh (Alt 1 EX Mode).png|Alt 1 EX Mode Gilgamesh (Alt 2 EX Mode).png|Alt 2 EX Mode Gilgamesh (DLC EX Mode).png|DLC EX Mode Gilgamesh's appearance in Dissidia 012 is directly based on his original artwork by Yoshitaka Amano for Final Fantasy V, which, in turn, is based on a design by Tetsuya Nomura. He wears primarily red and gray armor with yellow accents, gray shorts with red polka-dots, and a horned hood. Gilgamesh's first alternate outfit, "Special Red Cloak," is based on his Final Fantasy VIII appearance, where he has lighter armor and a red cloak that obscures most of his head and face. During EX Mode, his appearance is stated to be based on his Final Fantasy XII design. Gilgamesh's second alternate outfit, "Special Steel Armor," is based on his recurring sprite appearance. Gilgamesh wears heavier full-plate armor on his torso and arms with a hornless helmet. The lower half of his head is partially covered by a golden neck guard. His EX Mode is recolored to match his morphed appearance in Final Fantasy V while in the Interdimensional Rift, giving him darker skin, purple wrist guards, and black and red armor with purple jewels. Gilgamesh's DLC costume "Great Genbu Armor" is taken directly from his appearance in Final Fantasy Type-0. He wears black and red turtle-themed armor, with a black tunic flaring down from his waist. His helmet obscures most of his face, and lacks horns. His armor strangely has a zipper on its back, which didn't appear in his Type-0 appearance. Gilgamesh's Ex Mode is modeled after his True Gilgamesh form from Type-0. Gilgamesh's manikin, the Fallacious Giant, is turquoise. Battle Gilgamesh is described as a Frenzied Swordsman, where he picks a weapon at random when attacking. This makes the strength and effects of his attacks unpredictable. Gilgamesh is mostly a mid to melee-range fighter, with quick close-range attacks and slower charging mid-range attacks. He does however have access to a handful of magic attacks that have decent range. His HP attacks are versatile across range as well. However, he moves a bit slowly, and the unreliable nature of his fighting style means his attacks have inconsistent power and range. The weapons he may use when attacking are as follows: Each weapon's special ability is listed below: *'Excalibur' - All Bravery damage dealt is doubled. *'Excalipoor' - All Bravery damage is reduced to 1. *'Naginata' - Attack has greater range. *'Masamune' - Long range but shorter than Naginata, generates more EX Force on hit, 75% normal damage. *'Genji Blade' - Depletes the opponent's EX Gauge with each hit. 75% normal damage. *'Zantetsuken' - Has a chance of inflicting Bravery Break instantly when attacking, but does not grant Stage Bravery. *'Battle Axe' - Attack does random damage, from 25% to 175% normal damage. *'Chicken Knife' - The lower Gilgamesh's HP, the higher the Bravery damage done, from normal damage at full HP to 120% damage at 1 HP. Equipment Gilgamesh can equip Swords, Daggers, Greatswords, Katanas, Spears, Axes, Thrown Weapons, Parrying Weapons, Shields, Gauntlets, Large Shields, Bracers, Helms, Light Armor, Heavy Armor, and Chestplates. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory /Quotes/ Category:Square Characters Category:Original Dissidia Characters